Klaine Christmas Drabbles
by Miss Katie Louise
Summary: I'll post 1 Klaine Christmas drabble a day until December 25, Prompts now closed! Warning: Insane amounts of fluffiness.  Chapter 3-Sick
1. Hot Chocolate

**A/N: Hey everyone! So every day up until December 25****th**** I'm going to add a chapter of this. They are just Christmas themed Klaine drabbles and please feel free to give me some Christmassy prompts (seriously though, I need them) Right now I just asked friends what words remind them of Christmas :P Reviews would be lovely!**

**Theme One: Hot Chocolate**

**(P.S These are AU and set when Kurt's still at Dalton because it's easier that way. And Dalton's also a boarding school!)  
><strong>

Kurt was curled up on the sofa next to the fire in one of the Dalton common rooms, blazer hung over the arm and tie loosened around his neck. It had been a stressful week with exams non-stop and Kurt could not wait until Christmas break which was thankfully only a week away. Looking out the window, he saw the first flakes of snow drift down onto the ground far below, to him, that officially signified that it was time for Christmas. Someone cleared their throat making Kurt jump out of his thoughts, he turned to see his boyfriend at the door holding to mugs of hot chocolate.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, just thought you might want a hot drink to celebrate the ending of exams." Blaine said as he walked over to give Kurt his hot chocolate. Kurt gladly accepted the steaming mug.

"You remembered marshmallows!" Kurt exclaimed. Kurt had once told Blaine that it wasn't classified as a hot chocolate unless it had at least one marshmallow in it.

"Of course I remembered." Blaine smiled as he leaned over to give Kurt a peck on the cheek. Kurt blushed and looked away, he still wasn't used to having affection showed like that. After a few minutes of idle chat, mostly about exams and the Warblers upcoming end of year Christmas performance, they fell into a comfortable silence.

After a while Blaine spoke up

"What ya thinking about?"

"Just reminiscing about my mum."

Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Would you like to share? I mean.. You don't have to if you don't want to.. but…" Blaine blushed and Kurt giggled at his antics. "Yes I'll share with you, you don't have to worry about me bursting into tears or anything." Blaine smiled and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders as he began to speak.

"We always put up the Christmas tree the day it started to snow, no matter how early it might be. We'd wait until Dad had left for work then blast Christmas songs through the house, my favourite was always Let It Snow." Blaine giggled at that.

"What?" Kurt said rather indignantly.

"That's my favourite, I performed it at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular last year. It went … interestingly." Kurt raised his eyebrows at the tone of voice Blaine had used.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Later, I want to hear the rest of your story." Blaine smiled at him. Kurt smiled back, curling into Blaine's side a little.

"Right, where was I?"

"Blasting Christmas songs." Kurt smiled fondly, closing his eyes trying to remember.

"We would sing and dance around the house, unpacking boxes full of Christmas stuff. No matter how hard we tried, somehow glitter always got everywhere. She had the most beautiful singing voice. After we'd decorated the Christmas tree we'd go and bake cookies in the kitchen. My mum made the best gingerbread men known to man. I was notorious for always stealing the raw dough." Blaine chuckled at that.

"Kurt Hummel, I cannot see you as such a sneaky child."

"Oh but I was." Kurt poked his tongue out at Blaine before continuing.

"Then once they'd cooled we'd make hot chocolate and curl up next to the fire with hot chocolate, biscuits and marshmallows. She was the one who told me that it's not a hot chocolate without marshmallows." Kurt smiled fondly at the faded memories of years before.

"After she died, Christmas was never the same. I mean, Dad tried, but it just wasn't." A few tear slipped down his cheeks. Blaine reached over and gently brushed them away then pulled Kurt into a hug, resting his cheek on top of Kurt's hair.

"She sounded like an amazing women, I would've loved to have been able to meet her."

Kurt sniffed and sat up properly.

"She would've loved you." He smiled.

They sat there for a little while, watching the snow fall curled up snuggling by the fire taking sips of hot chocolate.

Blaine looked over to check the clock on the mantel piece above the fire, it was already 9:15pm and they had to be back in their dorms by 10. Blaine nudged Kurt who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Kurt, c'mon Kurt, we've got to get back to the dorm."

"Don't wanna, you're comfy." Blaine chuckled as Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"C'mon, we can snuggle once we get back to our room."

"Nope, not moving." Kurt always had been stubborn. Blaine sighed and leaned in to connect their lips. Within seconds Kurt was sitting up eagerly kissing back. Blaine laughed as he pulled away and looked at Kurt's 'kicked puppy dog' look.

"If you come back to the dorm room I promise we can do more of that." Blaine bargained. Kurt let out a huff and crossed his arms.

"Fine." They both stood up and grabbed their cups heading towards the kitchen first to drop them off. As they walked out of the common room Kurt spoke up.

"You taste like chocolate and marshmallows."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a bad thing?"

After pretending to think about it, Kurt smiled.

"Nope, not at all."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! And please leave prompts!**


	2. Carolling

_**Disclaimer: (Oops, forgot last chapter :P) I do not own any of the characters (as much as I wish I did)**_

**A/N: Soooo, this is the SECOND time I've attempted to write this because I got half way through last time when my computer shut down… before I saved anything -_- I am not impressed. Thank you all so much for the reviews and prompts! Prompts are still needed, so please tell me if you have an idea! **

**Tomorrow there's a 90% chance I won't be here so I'll post 2 chapters on Friday, ok? **

**Theme 2: Carolling – prompted by Curly Wurly Me and njferrell  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok Warblers, listen up!" Wes hit his Gavel against the desk to get everyone's attention. After the chatter had died down he spoke again.<p>

"So, this year for Christmas the Warblers are doing something special." Everyone started to excitedly chatter between themselves trying to guess what it could be. Wes banged the gavel again.

"SHUT UP!" Immediately the room fell silent once again.

"Right, now, this Christmas we're going carolling." Before anyone could even open their mouths to start talking again David spoke up.

"Now before you get all excited and everything let us explain what's happening. The council thought we should spread some Christmas cheer to those less fortunate than us." Thad nodded his agreement and stepped forward.

"We're going to go around house to house carolling and collecting money that will go towards buying Christmas presents for children less fortunate than ourselves." Wes took the floor once again.

"This Saturday night we're going to meet in the foyer at 6pm and from there a bus will pick us up and drop us off to walk around a couple of blocks then it'll come back to pick us up before curfew." Every Warbler in the room was nodding or smiling in response to the plan.

"Oh, and one last thing. It's casual clothes so wear something festive! Dismissed!" and with one final smack of the gavel the Warblers were all rushing out the door.

3 Days and A LOT of rehearsals later, Kurt was getting into the perfect carolling outfit, ready to meet the rest of the Warblers in an hour. His Christmas outfit consisted of a pair of red skinny jeans, his white Doc Martens, a plain white shirt and a dark green waistcoat. By the time he'd finished checking his reflection in the mirror and fixing his hair so it was perfect it was 5:45pm, so he grabbed his coat and headed down to the foyer. Half way down the corridor he ran into a rather familiar Warbler.

"Blaine, what on earth do you think you're wearing?" Kurt scrutinised his outfit. Blaine was wearing green jeans, a creamish coloured knitted jumper that looked about 2 sizes too big for him and had pictures of red reindeer's all over it and a large pair of fake antlers with a red nose to top it all off.

"What?" Blaine asked feigning innocence. Kurt facepalmed and mumbled to himself.

"How did I end up with you as my boyfriend?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Kurt smiled sweetly and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Come on or else we'll be late."

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Blaine wasn't the only one with something tackily festive on. Nick and Jeff both had on deely boppers that had trees or snowmen attached, and quite a few of the boys were wearing Santa hats. They all milled about chatting to each other to pass the time. Half way through Blaine and Nick's debate about which Hogwarts house was better (Blaine insisted that it was Gryffindor) whilst Kurt and Jeff stood there watching their boyfriends' antics with amusement, Wes started to speak.<p>

"Alright Warblers" He said, effectively gaining their attention (Kurt could've sworn he saw Wes go to bang his non-existent gavel just out of habit.)

"The bus will be here in a minute so make sure you've warmed up and ready to go." As soon as Wes had finished speaking everyone resumed their previous conversations. Kurt was lost in his thoughts until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Kurt sighed.

"So, who won the debate over the better house?" Blaine pouted slightly.

"We called it a draw." Kurt laughed at his boyfriends dorky antics, but as dorky as they were, they were adorable.

The bus arrived pretty quickly and in no time at all they were walking up a path brightly decorated with large, lit up plastic candy canes and fake snow. They knocked twice on the front door and a young woman opened it.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and we're the Dalton Academy Warblers, we're carolling to raise money for those less fortunate than us so any spare change would be much appreciated."

The women smiled and the Warblers started the harmony. Blaine taking the first verse.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight"_

Kurt then took the next verse.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on, _

_our troubles will be miles away"_

Then Nick and Jeff joined in as a duet.

"_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more."_

Finally all four of them sung the last bit, alternating harmonies whilst the rest of the Warblers backed them up.

"_Through the years _

_We all will be together,_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."_

The young lady dropped a few coins into the collection bucket.

"Thank you boys, you have a truly wonderful talent."

"Why thank you m'aam, I hope you have a Merry Christmas." And with that Blaine winked and turned back down the path to follow the rest of the Warblers. Before they got too far Kurt murmured to him.

"Well aren't you a little charmer." Blaine smirked.

"Oh you know you love it."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours and a full bucket of money later they were heading back to where the bus was meeting them when it started to snow, Kurt shivered, he hadn't quite expected it to be THIS cold. Blaine came up behind him.<p>

"Are you cold?"

"No Blaine I'm shivering for the fun of it." Kurt snapped back.

"Sorry." Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt in for a hug. Kurt sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt.

"This making you much warmer?" Kurt hummed happily.

"Yup, very much so." The snow was sticking to Kurt's eyelashes and his cheeks were flushed with cold and Blaine just couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed Kurt's ice cold lips.

"Oi! You two! Give it a rest will ya! We get enough of it at Dalton!" Jeff called out. Blaine pulled away from his boyfriend.

"Yeah, and as if you and Nick don't do this all the time, huh?" Blaine poked his tongue out at Nick and Jeff as they both blushed scarlet. David was laughing along with the other Warblers who had seen the exchange but quickly regained control of his laughs and spoke up.

"Seriously though, enough with the making out, the bus is here." All the Warblers rushed towards the tiny entrance of the bus, all trying to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

Kurt and Blaine lingered back, Blaine's head once again resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." He whispered and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N: Reviews are lovely! As are prompts! But what I mostly want to know is, should I keep having the dialogue starting on a new line, or should I just have it all in the paragraph? Please review and let me know! Any questions just PM me. Yes, I ship Niff/Neff, they have got to be my second favourite couple after Klaine :P (yes, I know they aren't canon, but, meh :P ) Oh, and if you haven't heard Darren Criss sing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' then look it up, NOW!**


	3. Sick

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ! Hey guys, I know most of you don't read authors notes so I'll keep it fairly short. I realised that this story will finish on 19 chapters, do you want me to post a 20th on Boxing Day? Note number 2: in a couple of weeks I'm going away for 3 or 4 days so I probably won't be able to post, I'll write them and post them all when I get back, ok? Final note: Thank you all for the prompts, I write them in the order of what I can think of, so I do apologise if yours was first but I promise I'll try to do it! Also, prompts are now closed! I have too many so unfortunately I won't be able to write them all Here's your 2 chapters for tonight!**

**Theme 3: Sick-prompted by an Anonymous**

* * *

><p>It was the weekend before Dalton was out for the holidays and there was very few boarders staying, most preferring to go home to start doing christmassy stuff with their families, Blaine was DEFINITELY not one of them.<p>

When Blaine woke up, his head was killing him and his throat was raw. The beep from his phone alerting him of a new message had gone off three times in the last ten minutes. Rolling over, Blaine reached blindly for his phone, coughing as he sat up to check his texts.

_Hey babe xxx_

_Are you awake? xxx_

_Babe? Are you ok? xxx_

Blaine smiled at Kurt's concern and quickly tapped out a reply

_Hey. At Dalton. Not feeling very well. Have a good weekend :) xxx_

Kurt had gone back to Lima for the weekend to help Carole, Finn and Burt set up Christmas decorations. Speaking of Christmas decorations, this weekend was boarders weekend where they get to decorate Dalton for the seasonal holidays. Blaine groaned and flopped onto his stomach, he had been looking forward to helping decorate Dalton considering he never got to do it at home. His head was absolutely killing him and he concluded the best thing he could do was try to sleep it off.

* * *

><p>Blaine re-awoke a couple of hours later feeling even worse than he had before. It took him a minute to realise someone was sitting next to him running their fingers through his hair.<p>

"Oh honey, you really don't look so good."

Blaine rolled over, squinting against the light.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"You said you were sick, I wasn't just going to leave you by yourself." Kurt smiled down at him.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like someone ran over me in a monster truck... Repeatedly." Blaine's voice came out sounding raspy and dry, and although Kurt felt sorry for him, he had to admit, it was kind of hot.

"Have you eaten yet today?" Blaine shook his head and immediately regretted doing the action, his head was swimming.

"Ok, time for you to eat." Kurt walked over to the desk in the corner and pulled a tupperware box out of a bag. Blaine sat up and propped himself up against the headboard.

"I thought you were setting up Christmas stuff?" Kurt smiled

"I was, but when I told Carole you were sick and all by yourself she packed me this bag of stuff and shooed me out of the house with the orders to look after you." Kurt walked back over with a couple of sandwiches on paper plates for the both of them.

"What's the time?" Blaine asked as he accepted the plate from Kurt.

"Almost one o'clock."

Blaine looked shocked.

"Huh, I was asleep for a while, how long were you waiting for me?"

"Considering how long it took me to get from Lima to Westerville, I was only here for about half an hour when you woke up." Blaine nodded and took a bite of the sandwich. Within a couple of seconds he had jumped off the bed and run towards the bathroom. Kurt took a moment to process what had just happened before he was right behind his boyfriend. By the time Kurt had reached the bathroom, Blaine was bent over the toilet throwing up. Kurt sighed and walked over to him patting Blaine on the back.

"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered brokenly. Sitting there on the tile floor, leaning against the toilet, wearing only tracksuit trousers with his hair an unruly mess stuck to his forehead with sweat. He was the picture of venerability.

"Oh honey, don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

"You were supposed to be setting up for Christmas and instead you're here looking after me." Kurt's heart almost broke looking at Blaine's face, he looked so disapointed. Kurt stood up pulling Blaine with him.

"You have a drink and wash out your mouth and have a shower while I go tidy up the bedroom, ok?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt turned and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later Blaine re-appeared from the bathroom in a fresh pair of trackies. Kurt was sitting on his bed with a huge bag next him. Blaine walked over and sat down next to him rather confused.<p>

"I know you were supposed to be helping decorate Dalton today, and I know full well you were looking forward to it." Blaine opened his mouth to try to argue but Kurt cut in.

"Don't deny it." Blaine looked down, avoiding eye contact. Kurt smiled.

"Soooo, I thought I would help you with that." He started pulling tinsel, fake snowflakes, baubles and even a mini Christmas tree! Blaine started to almost bounce from excitement.

"Nuh uh!" Kurt said warningly

"You're still sick." Blaine's face fell

"Which is precisely why I brought this." Kurt pulled Love Actually out of his bag. He knew for a fact that Love Actually was one of Blaine's favourite movies to watch at Christmas.

"You get back into bed and start decorating the mini tree and I'll put on the dvd." Blaine pulled out the decorations and tree while Kurt set up the dvd player. Blaine was one of the only people who had a tv in his room, he only had one because he was here so much and got bored when most of his friends left for the weekend.

"Do you want some painkillers or anything?"

"I think I should be ok, but can you please come here for a second?" Kurt looked confused but nodded and put down the tinsel he was hanging. Blaine put the tree on the bedside table and patted the space next to him on the bed.

"C'mere" Kurt laid down next to him on the bed and Blaine rapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close.

"Why are you so cuddly today?" Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck.

"When I'm tired or sick I've been told that I turn into a cuddle whore, and right now, I'm both" Kurt smirked.

"Whoever told you that was a very clever person."

Blaine sat up to cough, flopping back down next to Kurt, only to have to sit back up to cough again. He moaned and curled back into Kurt's side. Kurt patted him on the back and passed him a glass of water which Blaine gladly accepted.

"You should eat something." Blaine shook his head.

"Please no. Please. Can't take it." Kurt held Blaine closer, he had looked so much better when helping with the Christmas stuff.

"Come on, lets just watch the rest of the movie and snuggle, yeah?"

"Yeah"

3 hours and two movies later, both the boys were falling asleep.

"Thank you." Blaine murmured, his voice thick with sleep. Kurt shifted so he could look at Blaine.

"For what?"

"For giving up your day to look after me."

"Anytime." Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

"Get some sleep, ok?"

"M'kay" Holding each other close curled under the blankets, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to twist the prompt a little bit, so sorry Anon. I hope it's what you wanted!**

**The second chapter for tonight will be up shortly!**

**I think this is one of the longest fanfics I've ever written :) Reviews would be amazing!**


	4. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm really sorry to give you another authors note but it's really important. I'm going away for a little while so I won't be able to post. I don't know how or when, but I promise that I will give you 19 chapters by December 25****th****, They just won't be posted every night. I'm really sorry.**

**~Jaffacakes of Doom xxx**


End file.
